


The Back Up Plan

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson realized that finding love wasn't as easy as those romantic comedy movies made it out to be. Now, since he's getting older, Blaine has moved on to his back-up plan to start a family with the help of his friend Santana. What Blaine doesn't expect is meeting a beautiful, blue-eyed man one day that turns his world upside down. Does that guy fit into Blaine's new plan?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"So, you work at a paper company?" Blaine asked as he looked at the man across the table. The man sniffed and pushed his square glasses up on his nose.

"Oh yes," the man replied. "We make all kinds of paper; construction paper; computer paper; fancy paper;"

"That's really interesting." Blaine lied through his teeth.

"So…" The man began. "What do you do?"

'Oh, I'm a kindergarten teacher." Blaine replied with a smile. "I work at New York Elementary School. It's really great. The kids are so much fun."

"Oh...I don't really like kids." the man replied. "Their germy and they just waste paper. They just scribble on it! That's a waste." Blaine nodded his head like he was listening and tried to zone the man out. After this date was over, he was done with online dating. Every single date that he had been out on was worse than the last. While the man was talking, the waitress walked over to the table.

"Can I get you two a dessert menu?" She asked a smile on her face.

"No" "Yes" Blaine and the man said at the same time. Blaine leaned over and gently placed his hand on top of the other man's. "I'm just not feeling so well. I have a pretty bad headache." Blaine told him.  
"Oh, okay," the man replied. "Then, just the check, please" he told the waitress." She nodded and then grabbed the check from her apron and set it on the table. The man instantly picked up the check. Well, that was better than most of the other dates Blaine had been on. After paying, they walked out of the restaurant together.

"Do you need me to help get you home?" He asked. "I mean with your headache and everything."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Blaine replied. "I had a really nice time tonight though."

"Ummm should I call you?" he asked.

"I'll call you." Blaine added quickly. The man's face lit up and he rustled through his pocket and grabbed his complimentary company travel pack of paper and wrote down his number before handing it to Blaine.

"I'll be waiting for your call." He added with a hopeful smile. Blaine just smiled and then began walking the other way. God, he was never going to call that guy again. He took the subway home and made it to his apartment. When he went inside, he went into his roommate, Santana's bedroom and flopped down onto her purple comforter, his face plummeting into the bed.

"I take it the date didn't go very well." Santana said not bothering to look up from her magazine.

" I got stuck with some nerdy guy who works a paper company and hates kids because their germy and they waste paper." Blaine replied. "How do you think it went?"

:"Sounds lovely to me." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Blaine retorted. "I'm done with dating, San."  
"So you say." Santana replied setting down her magazine and standing up.

"Oh god, San, would it kill you to put on pants?" Blaine grimaced.

"Last time I checked, you were in my room." Santana retorted.

'Yeah, but come on. You're like my sister. I don't want to see my sister in her underwear." Blaine explained.

"And the whole liking guys thing." Santana added.

"That too." Blaine replied. "But, I'm serious about this no more dating thing. I'm moving on...to my back-up plan. If you're ready to do it with me?"

"Wait really?" Santana asked. "Right now?"  
"Well, if that's okay with you." Blaine told her. "I'm not getting any younger and neither are you."

"Excuse you." Santana retorted. "I'm am still plenty young. But...I'm not doing anything important." Santana replied. "So, let's make an appointment and go knock me up. Then, your back-up plan can officially start." She said with a smile. Blaine lunged in and hugged his best friend. He couldn't believe this was really happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was finally the day, April 16th. Was this a day you mark in the baby book? Blaine wasn't really sure. He wasn't really sure about anything actually. He wanted this baby, but he felt like he didn't know the first thing about being a father. But, hey, that's the case for most parents. Right? That was what Blaine hoped anyway. He and Santana were sitting in the waiting room at the fertility center on 4th street. They had been waiting for what seemed like hours and Blaine's leg hadn't stopped bouncing up and down since they got there.

"Can you stop shaking your fucking leg?" Santana said sternly. "You're like a damn puppy when you get nervous."

"Sorry." Blaine apologized. "Just...what if it doesn't work?"  
"Then we try again." Santana said. "Easy as that. You did you part in this and now it's my turn. It be your turn again after I have the little alien." Santana smiled and placed her hand over Blaine's. "Just take a few deep breaths and relax. It's all going to be okay. I promise." Blaine smiled back at her and laced his fingers with hers. She was right. He just needed to relax.

"Miss Lopez?" they both heard from one of the nurses. Santana stood up and grabbed her purse. "Is your boyfriend coming back with you?" she asked.

"Oh, Blaine isn't my boyfriend." Santana replied immediately. "This alien is going to be all his. I'm just the surrogate."

"Oh, then, is your boyfriend or husband here?" the nurse asked Blaine.

'I don't have a boyfriend." Blaine replied quietly.

"O-oh I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." She stuttered.

"It's really okay." Blaine told the young girl. "You go San, I'll come in when they're not all up in you know where."

"Vagina, Blaine." Santana said. "God, you're so gay. You really need to be able to say the word if I'm going to pop a baby out of there for you."

"Okay fine." Blaine said, his cheeks red. "Just go."

"I'm going. I'm going." Santana replied.

"San, wait." Blaine yelled. "Thank you."

"Remember that for when I want McDonald's and Burger King at three in the morning." Santana yelled back before following the nurse into the examination room. After Santana disappeared into the room, Blaine took a seat back on the chair in the waiting room. Time continued to pass and Blaine couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. Then again, he didn't really know what the doctor really had to do, so he wasn't going to question it. Instead, he thought about what the future was going to be like, when he had the baby in his arms. Whether it was a little girl or a little boy, Blaine didn't care, as long as it was his. He could almost picture it; a little girl with his curly black hair and Santana's skin tone and eyes or a little boy with Santana's nose and his eyes. It was all so exciting to think about.

"Hey B, let's go." He heard,which snapped him from his gaze.

"It's done?" Blaine asked, standing up from his chair.

"Yup, it's all done." Santana replied. "Now we just gotta go and wait a few weeks for the alien to take root."

"It's not an alien." Blaine reminded her.

"Until this thing comes out of me, it's an alien as far as I'm concerned." Santana replied. "Now come on, I've got to get to work. I've only got a few weeks until I'm puking my brains out and only a few months before I can't dance at all." she said as they walked outside. "You want to come down and watch the girls dance."

"Nah, I have to go home and research some new art projects for my kids." Blaine told her. "I'm going to stop by and get some coffee first. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?"

"No, I'm good." Santana said. "I'll see you later at home."

"Okay," Blaine replied."See you then." After that, Santana and Blaine went their separate ways. Blaine walked into a nearby Starbucks and got into the never ending line. He'd lived in New York for many years and he still hadn't been able to find that amazing tiny coffee shop. In all the tv shows and movies, they made it seem like that's the first thing you're supposed to do. Then again, maybe it made sense that he hadn't found one yet. He did just decide to have a baby before getting married. He wasn't exactly living life the traditional way. After waiting for like a half an hour, Blaine got his medium drip and a cronut, one of his new obsessions, and made his way to the front of the store where the door was.

"Shit," he groaned as he looked out the windows. It was pouring outside and he didn't have an umbrella. Blaine tucked the bag with his cronut underneath his jacket and ducked his head as he went outside. The rain was cold, so Blaine walked pretty fast through the thick New York crowds. He heard a sound from his phone go off, so he fished it out of his pocket. It was just a facebook notification. As Blaine looked down at his phone, he failed to notice the stranger doing the same thing coming his way. The two collided and dropped their phones onto the hard pavement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Blaine apologized.

"It's fine." The stranger huffed out, clearly in a hurry. They both snatched up a phone and went on their way. Blaine made it back to the apartment and was completely drenched. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Then, he fished his phone out of his pocket. He hadn't actually gotten a chance to see what that facebook message said. Except, when he pulled his phone out, Blaine realized it wasn't his phone. On the front was a picture of a man with gorgeous brown hair and green eyes. He was with a woman and she was pretty. Blaine wondered if she was his girlfriend. He wanted to see more pictures of this gorgeous guy. But, that was invading his privacy. Not listening to his conscience, he slid the arrow on the home screen and tapped the photo app. Blaine scrolled through the photos and he came across one that made his heart jump. It was this guy with another guy. They were cuddled on the couch and looked pretty friendly. That gave Blaine hope that he was probably gay. Suddenly, the phone started to vibrate and Blaine recognized his number as it came across the screen. He picked it up.

"Umm...hello?" Blaine said.

"Hi." a voice replied. "I'm guessing that you're the guy I ran into. I think I have your phone and you have mine."

"Yeah…" Blaine replied.

"So, where do you want to meet me so we can exchange them?" the man asked. "I'm by fifth street."

"I'm up on 8th street. Why don't you meet me at sixth?" Blaine told him.

"That's fine. I'll see you there. Just call my- your phone." the man replied before hanging up. Blaine sighed and then pulled his wet coat back on. There was no sense in getting another coat wet. He left his apartment and walked down to sixth street. Then he called his number.

"I'm right by the Starbucks." the man replied. Blaine walked over and found him.

"I'm sorry about before." Blaine apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, really it's okay." Kurt replied. "I wasn't either. Here's your phone."

"Thanks." Blaine replied handing the man his phone. "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Kurt, " the man replied. "Well, I've got to get going. It was nice to meet you Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too." Blaine replied. After that Blaine left and began walking down the street. He opened his phone while walking and on the screen in his contacts was a number. And, on the top it said, Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. He couldn't shake the feeling that Kurt was someone special.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five weeks since, Blaine and Santana had been to the fertility clinic. Santana hadn't started showing any signs of pregnancy, but it was still early, so Blaine was hopeful. For now he was keeping busy teaching his class at school. Teaching kindergarten was never what Blaine envisioned himself doing, but now he couldn't see it any other way. He loved interacting with the kids and watching them learn new things. He liked to think of them as practice for parenthood.

"Hey! Give that back!" Blaine heard one of the boys yell. "No! This toy isn't for you!" A little girl replied loudly. That was when Blaine really turned around. He looked over to the corner of the room where there were dolls for the girls. One of the little girls, Ashley, was holding a barbie doll high above her head so the little boy, Aiden, couldn't reach. He walked over and took the doll out of Ashley's hands.

"What's going on over here?" He asked in a calm voice.

"She took the doll away from me when I was playing with it." Aiden told him.

"Because barbies are for girls!" Ashley yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine scolded. "We don't yell here. Ashley, it is not okay to take toys away from others. And, no toy is just for girls or just for boys. Do you understand?" Ashley nodded her head. "Good. Now, go apologize to Aiden and then go sit in the time out corner for five minutes." She sighed and then turned to Aiden and apologized before stomping off to the corner. Blaine turned to Aiden and knelt down in front of him. "Hey, listen to me okay. Don't let anyone tell you that it's wrong to play with dolls, okay. You can play with any toy you want." he told him. Aiden smiled and then held out his hand for the doll. Blaine placed it in his hands and then Aiden ran off to play. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Aiden reminded him a lot of himself. Blaine looked up at the clock and noticed it was time for lunch.

"Okay kids, time for lunch! Line up at the door!" He yelled so all the kids could hear him. They all dropped their toys and ran to line up at the door. Blaine walked them down to the cafeteria. After that, Blaine went back down to his room to eat his lunch. He grabbed his lunch bag from the fridge in the teacher's lounge and then took it back to his classroom and sat at his desk. As he was eating, he heard his cell phone go off. It was Santana.

"Hey, San, what's up?" Blaine said, picking up the phone.

"I- uhh...I got my period Blaine." Santana said softly. Blaine felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

"Ohh…" He said sadly and then went silent.

"B? Are you still there?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Blaine replied sadly.

"Don't be upset honey." She answered. "We can try again I promise. I still have an appointment today. Do you want to come with me?"

"I-uhh, just want to go home." Blaine replied. "...after work I mean."

"Okay, B." Santana replied. "I guess, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"Love you too San." Blaine replied, hanging up the phone before setting it softly on his desk. Blaine felt like crying. It hadn't worked. And, he knew they could try again, but Blaine couldn't help feeling so disappointed. After work, he started walking home, but he just didn't feel like it. He really felt like he needed a drink. So, he walked to a bar close by and sat down one of the bar stools. "Can I have a beer please?" Blaine asked, and the guy nodded. He filled up a glass and then handed it to Blaine. Blaine sat there for a while and drank his beer. Before he knew it, it was nearly eight o'clock. He sat at the bar and suddenly, he heard the door open. That was when he saw him. Kurt. The same Kurt who had put his number into Blaine's phone. Blaine had been too scared to actually call him back, but now he was here.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine at the bar and said something to his friends before walking over and taking a seat next to Blaine. "Hey stranger," Kurt said with a smile.

"Uhh...my name is Blaine, if you didn't remember." Blaine replied.

"I remember your name." Kurt said. "...You didn't call me."

"I..uhh…I've been really busy." Blaine replied.

"You busy now?" Kurt asked.

"No.' Blaine replied.

"Bartender, can I have two beers please?" he asked. The bartender nodded, filled two glasses and set them down on the counter. Kurt took one for himself and then slid one over to Blaine. "First round's on me."

'Thanks." Blaine replied. For the rest of the night, they talked and laughed. Conversation was so easy between them. And even though, they spent quite a few hours together, it only felt like a few minutes. One thing led to another and before Blaine even knew it was happening. He was in Kurt's apartment struggling to get to the bedroom as they made out. They kissed passionately as they went through the house, accidently knocking stuff over, and trying to take each others shirts off. Once in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed and then layed on top of him. It felt so good. Blaine had never, ever felt this way before. He almost hoped that it would never stop.

The next morning, Blaine woke up with Kurt nestled in his arms. Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead which made his wake up. His eyelids began to flutter and then Kurt's beautiful green eyes stared up at Blaine and he smiled before curling into Blaine's chest.

"Hey, beautiful." Blaine said softly, while kissing Kurt's neck.

"Morning." Kurt replied. "Last night was great. You know I'm really glad that I met you."

"Me too." Blaine replied. He looked over at the clock and groaned when he saw it was already ten o'clock. Santana was going probably going to get worried if he didn't come home soon. "Uhh, I have to get going." Blaine replied.

"No, come on, stay here...with me." Kurt replied while rolling on top of Blaine and kissing his neck.

"No, I really can't. I have to go." Blaine told him. Kurt frowned and then rolled off of Blaine who got out of bed and pulled on his clothes.

"Promise you'll call me." Kurt said from the bed.

"I promise." Blaine replied. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and then walked out of Kurt's apartment. Once on the street, Blaine looked at his phone and noticed that he had a missed call from Santana. He called his voicemail and then he heard Santana's voice.

"So, I don't know where you are, but I know that you're not stupid, so you're probably safe. I went to my appointment and...apparently bleeding is common in the first trimester. So, congratulations, Daddy." Blaine could only stop dead in his tracks. What was he supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine's eyes snapped open at the crack of dawn just like they had been every single day of the week. He heard feet shuffle across the carpeted hallway and then the bathroom door slam shut. Blaine groaned and pushed himself up from the bed. He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. Then, he walked back down the hallway and into the bathroom. He frowned when he saw the sight in the bathroom. Santana was hunched over the toilet desperately trying to keep whatever was still in her stomach where it was.

"I fucking hate you." Santana got out before dry heaving again. Blaine gave her a smile and then went in and took a seat on the tiled bathroom floor. He placed the wet washcloth on the back of her neck.

"I know." Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make me stop vomiting." Santana snapped.

"No, only nine months will do that." Blaine told he rubbing her back. "...that an a cute, little baby." Santana smiled. Blaine knew that she hated waking up like this every morning, but secretly she was excited too, excited for Blaine and for herself. Before Santana could say anything else, she dived back over the toilet and threw up once again. Blaine sat behind her and rubbing her back soothingly until she stopped.

"Do you think you're done or are you going to throw up again?" Blaine asked.

"I-I think I'm good." Santana replied, nearly out of breath. Blaine grabbed the glass of water from off of the counter and handed it to her. "Thanks." she said softly, before taking a swig, moving it around in her mouth and then spitting into the toilet. "So, what's going on with you and this guy?"

"What guy?" Blaine asked, playing dumb.

"Cut the shit." Santana replied with a smirk. "You've been way too happy lately. Plus you didn't come home one night. I can only assume you got it on with someone." Blaine cheeks blushed. "So, what's his name?"

"Kurt." Blaine replied with a sigh.

"And how did you and Kurt meet?" Santana pushed.

"We bumped into each other the day that we went to the fertility clinic. He got my phone and I got his. Then, we saw each other at a bar...and things happen." Santana smirked.

"So instead of going to an appointment to check up on your baby, you went and screwed a stranger?" She asked.

"I-I…" Blaine stuttered.

"Chill B. I'm happy for you. This guy seems really good for you." Santana interjected. "How did he take the whole baby thing?" Blaine looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "You did tell him? Didn't you?" she asked.

"It didn't come up…" Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine!" Santana yelled.

"I don't want to scare him off. We've only been on a few dates and none of them have been very serious. What am I supposed to say? Oh hey, I had a great time tonight and oh by the way, I'm going to be a dad in nine months and if you stay with me, you are too." Blaine defended.

"I still don't think you should lie to him." Santana replied.

"Coming from the Queen of Lies." Blaine scoffed.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't lie about something so serious!" Santana retorted. "B, if you don't tell this guy and he finds out before, he's not going to trust you and that'll ruin your relationship." Blaine sighed and leaned his head into her shoulder. "If this guy truly likes you, everything will be okay when you tell him."

"Thanks San." Blaine replied.

"No problem." She said. "Now, help me up and then get out. I have to pee. I swear since this alien implanted itself, I have to pee almost constantly."

"TMI. San." Blaine replied as he helped her up.

"You know what, just get out!" Santana yelled playfully. Blaine left the bathroom and then retreated back to his room. He had to get ready for work. It was May and school was just about over thankfully. After getting ready, he said goodbye to Santana and headed to work. The day seemed to drag on and on. It was a Monday and everyone was tired, including Blaine. At lunch time, Blaine shuffled down to his classroom and let his head rest on his desk. Any ounce of sleep would be amazing at this point. Sadly, that was interrupt when Blaine's phone went off. He got it out of his desk drawer and looked at it. It was a message from Kurt.

 **To Blaine:** What are you doing tonight, hot stuff?

Blaine smiled and typed back a response.

 **To Kurt:** Nothing, what do you have in mind?

 **To Blaine:** Dinner?

This was actually a good thing. Maybe Santana was right. He should tell Kurt about the baby before they went any further. So, he sent a text message.

 **To Kurt:** With you, anytime. :)

After that Kurt sent back a smiley and Blaine put his phone away because his kids were coming back from lunch. This was a good thing. Blaine was sure of it. When he got home, he set his stuff on the couch.

"Santana?" he called. He walked down the hallway and found her in the bathroom again just as she was standing up from the ground.

"Morning sickness my ass." Santana groaned. "This kid is making me puke all day."

"Aww you called it a kid. You acknowledged it was human." Blaine joked.

"Oh shut up." Santana retorted. "Anyway, why are you home so early?"

"This is the time that school actually lets out." Blaine replied. "But...I have a date with Kurt." he mumbled. "And I'm going to tell him...about the baby."

"Good for you B." Santana replied.

"So, I'm just going to go get changed and then go meet Kurt for dinner." Blaine replied. Santana placed a hand over her mouth as she was about to talk.

"I'm going to go throw up again." She got out before running back into the bathroom. Blaine couldn't help but feel bad for Santana, but he knew that it would get better with time. He went down the hallway to his room where he looked through his closet for the perfect outfit. What outfit do you wear to tell your boyfriend...well, the guy you've been seeing, that you decided you were done with dating so you made your best friend a surrogate and got her pregnant? Blaine truly didn't know. He tried a few different combinations before settling on a pair of black pants and a cream colored button up top with one of his signature bowties. He pulled all the clothing on and then took a look in the mirror. It would have to do. After heading downstairs, he found Santana on the couch.

"I'm heading out. Do you need anything?" Blaine asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." She replied. "Just go have fun."

"I will." Blaine replied. "I'll see you later." Then, with a wave, Blaine was out the door. He walked down four blocks and made it to, The Palace, which was a pretty fancy restaurant. He walked in and went to the front desk. "My friend made a reservation…ummm." Blaine started. It then occurred to him that he really didn't even know Kurt's last name. How could he tell him he was having a baby without even knowing his last name?

"Blaine!" He heard. He looked over and saw Kurt waving. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and then walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair and then took a seat across from Kurt. "You look nice." Kurt said.

"Oh, thank you." Blaine replied. "You look nice as well." Kurt smiled and then handed him a menu that the waitress had left.

"Have you ever eaten here?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. "Never?" Kurt exclaimed. "This place is like historic."

"With a teacher's salary, I don't get to come to many fancy restaurants." Blaine admitted.

"Oh, you never told me you were a teacher." Kurt replied. "What do you teach?"

"Kindergarten. The kids are just great. I love teaching them." Blaine replied.

"Oh, I've never been one to really get along with kids." Kurt admitted. "I've never babysat or helped at a camp or anything. I don't think kids are really my thing. I'd much rather babysit starving models. They're pretty much like children, but not as gross and sticky."

"Oh," was all Blaine could say. How could he tell Kurt about the baby now when he didn't like children? He'd leave him for sure. But, Blaine couldn't risk it. He had never felt this way about someone before. Something about Kurt was different. They finished their dinner that night and Kurt walked Blaine home.

"Well, here we are." Blaine said.

"I had a great time tonight." Kurt said.

"Me too." Blaine replied. "Well, I better get inside. I've got school to teach in the morning."

"Oh yes, I've got work in the morning too." Kurt added. "Well, goodnight." he added before leaving in and kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed him back, but pulled away soon after and smiled at Kurt before heading into the house. Santana was just where he'd left her.

'So, how did it go?" She asked.

"It didn't…go. San, I can't tell him." Blaine replied.

"What? Why?" She retorted.

"Because, he doesn't like kids." Blaine practically yelled. "He'll leave me for sure and San, I just don't know it I can handle losing him. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I can't help but...just love him. He's so different than anyone I've ever met. San, what am I going to do?"

"Come here." Santana said, motioning for him to come and sit on the couch with her. Blaine slumped over and flopped down on the couch. He leaned his head into Santana's shoulder and she ran her hand through his hair. "We'll figure something out, B. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully, they had made it to June. Santana was about 11 weeks pregnant, but still experiencing awful morning sickness. But, on the bright side, school was over, so Blaine would have much more time to spend with her...and Kurt. All that he had to was finish cleaning out his classroom. That was his plan for the day. He was currently piling books and other classroom toys into boxes when he felt a pair of strong arms come behind him and place their hands over Blaine's eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

"Hmmm….let me guess." Blaine mused. "Is it the most gorgeous man in the whole world?"

"If that's me...then yes." Kurt said peeking around at Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Of course it's you." Blaine replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming to meet me until later."

"I was planning on that, but I decided that I missed you too much so I can sooner. I was also hoping that maybe we could grab some lunch." Kurt told him.

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine said with a smirk. "Just let me finish packing these boxes." Kurt nodded and sat on a nearby desk as Blaine finished putting the various toys into more than a dozen cardboard boxes. "I"ll come by tomorrow to bring everything home for the summer. So, we can head out to that lunch you were talking about."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Anderson." Kurt replied as he slipped his fingers in between Blaine's. They left the school and walked down a few blocks before stopping and settling on a cute little diner. Once inside, the hostess seated them at a small round table with two menus. While looking at his menu, Blaine noticed that Kurt was acting strange. He just seemed more jumpy than normal. It was like he had something to say or ask, but was afraid to do so.

"So, was there any special reason to this special lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Well…" Kurt began. "I got picked at work for this really big job assignment. They asked me to go to Paris for fashion week."

"Kurt! That's amazing." Blaine exclaimed.

"Here's the thing. It would be for a couple weeks and I don't want to be away from you for that long." Kurt started.

"Kurt, I'll be fine. You have to go." Blaine said, cutting him off.

"Oh, I'm going." Kurt immediately replied. "I just want to know if you want to come with me." Blaine was almost shocked. Paris? That was crazy. "I convinced my work to give me an extra ticket." Blaine was just about to accept when he remembered Santana. He couldn't leave her for a couple weeks. She was still suffering through morning sickness and something could happen with the baby. He couldn't be all the way in another country.

"Kurt...I-I'm flattered, but I don't think I can go." Blaine replied sadly.

"But, why?" Kurt asked. "I thought you would be thrilled. School is out so you don't even have to work. Why can't you go?"

"I-I just can't.' Blaine replied.

"That's not even a reason." Kurt snapped. "You know what, when you're ready to give me an actual answer why you can't go, give me a call. For now, I'm leaving." Kurt angrily got up from his seat and stormed out of the diner. Blaine sighed and waited to pay the check before heading home himself. He tried to reassure himself that this was just a little fight and that they would get through it, but he wasn't so sure. When he got home, Blaine found Santana lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," She said sleepily, obviously just waking up from a nap.

"Hi." Blaine replied. Santana could tell from the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kurt and I had a fight." Blaine admitted. "He invited me to go to Paris with him and I said no."

"What? Why?" Santana exclaimed.

"I can't leave you or the baby." Blaine told her. "That is my baby in there and I'm not just going to run off to Paris with my boyfriend while you're here working hard to make a baby."  
"You know...if you told Kurt about the baby, maybe he would understand." Santana suggested.

"San, we've been over this. I can't. He doesn't like kids." Blaine replied.

"Well...what other choice do you have?" Santana asked him. Blaine sighed and shrugged his shoulders as fell back onto the couch. He really didn't know what to do.

Later that night, Kurt decided to go over to Blaine's house. He felt bad about storming out of the diner today. He should have stayed and listened to Blaine and not have been so childish. So, he went to the door and knocked.

"Hang on a second!" He heard. When the door finally opened up, Kurt saw a latina woman standing in front of him and she was pregnant…

"Umm, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Kurt told her, looking at the house number to make sure he had the right one. "Maybe I have the wrong house…"

"No, no, he's here." the woman replied. "Blaine!" she called and then Blaine appeared at the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well...I guess I know why you can't go with me to Paris." Kurt replied with a hurt expression on his face.

"Kurt...Y-you just have to let me explain." Blaine stammered.

"Are you even gay?" Kurt asked. "Because, I feel really stupid right now. You live with a pregnant woman and I just…I don't understand."

"Yes, of course I'm gay." Blaine replied. "Kurt, everything that I have said to you has been true."

'So, she's not your girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"No, she's my bestfriend." Blaine replied.

"And that's not your baby?" Kurt asked. Blaine paused. Now he had to tell the truth whether he liked it or not.

"Yes, that is my baby." Blaine replied softly.

"So what? Your gay, but you had one drunken fling and it just happened?" Kurt said angrily.

"No, Kurt, that baby was planned." Blaine replied.

"I don't understand. What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt yelled.

'I was done! With dating I mean." Blaine told him. "I was done trying to find love so I wanted to start a family. Santana agreed to carry a baby for me and we did it at a fertility clinic, not at home."

"This...this is just a lot." Kurt said. "I still really like you Blaine, but I need time to myself to think. I'm sorry." Kurt said before turning and practically running away from the house. Blaine was forced to close the door and retreat back into the house.

"Oh B," Santana replied. She walked closer to him and pulled him into her arms. Blaine nestled his head into her shoulder and just sobbed. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." She reassured him. But Blaine wasn't too sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The two weeks after Kurt left were some of the hardest for Blaine. He was utterly depressed. Kurt, even though they hadn't known each other for very long, was his everything. Many of those days, Blaine spent lounging on the couch mindlessly watching TV. He, of course, helped Santana whenever she needed it, but other than that, he didn't really do anything. One morning, Blaine was up early. He and Santana had a doctor's appointment to check on the baby. He had just finished getting dressed when the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Blaine left his room and walked towards the front door. When he opened it, Blaine was shocked at who he saw.

"Hey, can I...can I come in?" asked Kurt.

"Uhh...y-yes." Blaine stammered. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" he asked.

"I came back early." Kurt replied. "Blaine, I know that we're in a very difficult and weird situation, but I'm willing to work at it...because I've never felt like I do with you with anyone before. I'd like to understand more...if you'll tell me." Blaine beamed with happiness and motioned for Kurt to come and sit next to him on the couch.

"Well, before I made the decision to start a family, I went through endless amounts of awful first dates." Blaine started. "Each one was worse than the last one. So, I got to a point where I was just done. I didn't feel like there was anyone out there for me, but I knew I wanted kids. So, I worked something out with Santana."

"I know how you felt. Before we met, I was addicted to my job. I went on dates, but I never felt anything until I met you." Kurt replied.

'Kurt, I...' Blaine took a deep breath. "I love you." he forced out. "And, I don't want to force you into anything, but if you want to be a part of this family you can, but it's your choice."

"You know, I've never seen myself as the type of person to settle down and have a family." Kurt told him. "...that was until I met you." he added with a smile. "I know this won't be easy, but I want to stay. I love you and I'm sure that i'll love this baby just as much." Blaine was so excited he could barely contain it. He lunged into Kurt's arm and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad." Blaine said. "You actually came on a good day. Santana has an appointment to check on the baby. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to." Kurt smiled and took his hand before leading him to the car where Santana was waiting. They drove to the clinic where their doctor was waiting and took a seat in the waiting room.

"We get to hear the heartbeat today." Santana said.

"I know." Blaine replied enthusiastically. "I'm so excited." Soon after, a nurse called them back into the exam room. Blaine helped Santana onto the table and they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Well, hello Miss Lopez, Blaine." the doctor said once he was in the room. "And, we haven't met before." He said motioning to Kurt.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine replied before Kurt had a chance to. He simply nodded and reached out to shake the doctors hand.

"Alright, let's get started. Its about time to hear this baby's heartbeat." the doctor said. He took a bottle full of gel and squeezed some onto Santana's stomach. Then he grabbed the sonogram machine and began moving it to look for the heartbeat. It took a few moments before a loud thump echoed through the machine. Blaine could just feel his heart swell with love. This baby was real and it was his. But then, the thump sounded different. It wasn't beating in an interval, it was very erratic.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, obviously worried as he clutched onto Kurt's hand. "It doesn't sound right." The doctor didn't reply right away. He stared at the screen, completely focuses. Blaine felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. What if something was wrong with the baby? After a minute or so, the doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything is fine. The reason why the heartbeat sounds a little funny is because it isn't one heart." he said.

"It has two hearts?" Santana exclaimed.

'No, but you have two babies." The doctor replied. Two babies. Twins. This wasn't the plan. Santana looked over at Blaine who had gone very pale. She was obviously nervous about having two babies as well. Blaine felt like his head was spinning. How was he supposed to take care of two babies? He was a kindergarten teacher. He wasn't exactly making a fortune. One baby was expensive, but two? He couldn't do it.

"B, are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I..uhh...I need to run to the restroom." Blaine said before walking quickly out the door of the exam room. Kurt sighed and then followed him. He walked down to the bathroom and once inside frowned at what he saw. Blaine was leaning against the counter, struggling to breathe. He was having a panic attack. Kurt walked over to him and forced him to sit down.

"Just put you head between your knees and take deep breaths." Kurt commanded. Blaine tried to do what Kurt was saying but he felt like he couldn't concentrate. His head was spinning and he couldn't get any air into his lungs. "Honey, you're going to pass out." Kurt said. As a last resort, Kurt took Blaine's head in his hands and pulled his face close and kissed him. He didn't let go until Blaine's breathing was even with his. "There. That's better. Now, talk to me." Kurt said.

"Kurt...I can't do it. I can't afford two babies. I-I'm just a teacher." Blaine said. "I don't have enough money to buy diapers, formula, two cribs, clothing…"

"Hey, stop panicking." Kurt said. "You aren't alone. You have me."

'Kurt, I can't ask you...to pay for things. We just started dating again." Blaine said.

"Hey, we decided that we were going to do this together. That means financially too." Kurt said. "And, I always keep my word, so don't panic. Just breathe." Blaine sighed and then smiled.

"How was I so lucky to find you?" He said staring into Kurt's eyes.

"I could say the same about you." Kurt replied. Finally, Blaine felt like he could breathe. Kurt was there for him and for...their kids. Their little family was really coming together.


	7. Chapter 7

Having Kurt move into the apartment was one of the best decisions Blaine could have ever made. He was just so utterly happy to have Kurt there with him. There were no more secrets, only bliss from their blossoming new relationship. Even Santana was enjoying having Kurt around. She loved Blaine, she really did, but Kurt had even closer interests to her and they hit it off right away...you know after she got over the whole dumping her best friend thing.

This weekend was the fourth of July, and while the three weren't planning on having a large celebration, they were planning on celebrating.

"So, what do you think about going to see the Macy's fireworks along the East River?" Blaine asked, nestled into Kurt's side on the couch.

"I think that'd be fun." Kurt replied.

"Sure, but no complaining when you have to rent me a forklift to get me off of the ground." Santana replied sarcastically. "These babies are making me feel like a whale."

"But, you're a pretty whale." Blaine said, trying not to laugh. She shot him a look before focusing her attention on the television. So, now they had a plan. The days before the fourth passed by quickly and soon it was the day that they had been waiting for. They all dressed in red, white, and blue attire in order to appear festive.

"Why don't we go into times square?" Santana offered. "I hear that some pretty cool stuff is going on. But, we have to stop at the dance studio first." she added quietly.

"And, why may I ask do we have to do that?" Blaine asked smugly.

"Because I want to meet up with a friend." She shot back.

"Does this friend have a name?" Kurt asked chiming in.

"Her name is Brittany and before you say anything,like I know you're going to, we are just friends!" Santana exclaimed, her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Blaine replied. "The color of your cheeks tells me otherwise."

"Oh shut up!" Santana snapped. "Let's just go." she added grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. Kurt and Blaine shared a quick grin before following her out of the house. They walked down a few blocks where the dance studio was. Outside, was a skinny blonde woman, who, by the smile that formed on her face when Santana came into her view, gave Blaine and Kurt the indication that she was Brittany. Santana walked over and gave the blonde girl a hug and turned back to the boys.

"Kurt, Blaine, This is Brittany." Santana said, introducing her.

"It's nice to meet you." They both replied sticking their hands out to them. Brittany shook there hand and then looked at them with a puzzled look.

"Are you two friends?" she asked.

"Well, yes we are friends, but Kurt is my boyfriend." Blaine explained.

"I knew you were dolphins!" She exclaimed before getting distracted and pulled Santana off in another direction.

"Dolphins?" Kurt asked, a confused look on his face. "What does she mean we're dolphins?"

"I have no clue." Blaine sighed as he took Kurt had and they began walking to catch up with the girls. When they got Times Square it was buzzing with excitement. Street performers litter the streets and there were more tourist than usual...if that was truly possible. All three of them watched as Brittany's face lit up when she saw all of the different characters around the square. She truly was something else. Not many full grown adults would get so excited over some guy begging for money in a Mickey Mouse costume...or at least that's what they thought his costume was. But, maybe that was why Santana liked Brittany. She had a childlike aura to her that made them all smile. For the rest of the day, they walked around, popping into the occasional shop to look around. In one of the stores they found the cutest onesie for the fourth of july.

"Next year, we'll have two babies to put in onesies like these." Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear making him smile and link hands with his boyfriend once again. When it was starting to get late, they went to grab some dinner. Just Chinese. Nothing too fancy. Then it was time for the fireworks. They made a quick stop at home to grab two blankets to lay on the grass and also allowed Santana to go to the bathroom for about the fifth time that day. Then, they walked down the noisy streets to the side of East River. Each couple, (even though Santana claimed she and Brittany weren't a couple) laid out a blanket and took a seat. They made conversation as they waited for the bright sun to finish setting and for the show to begin. A little after eight-thirty, the first of many fireworks shot into the sky and exploded producing a multitude of bright colors. Everyone got settled and watched as more of the powder filled rockets flew into the sky. Blaine looked down as he felt Kurt's head rest on his lap as he looked in wonderment up at show. Blaine couldn't help but smile and just sit happily as he ran his fingers through Kurt's light brown hair.

When Blaine looked to his right, he smiled at the sight of Santana sitting between Brittany's outstretched legs. He gave her a grin and Santana frowned.

"My back hurts because of your devil spawns." She shot back quietly. Blaine laughed and held his hands up in surrender before looking back up at the sky. The beautiful display of American pride was over in just a blink of an eye and it was time to go home. It was hard to believe that the holiday was over. The four adults packed up their things and then escorted Brittany before heading back their own home. Blaine was practically carrying Kurt, who had laid his head on Blaine's shoulder sleepily, into the house. Once inside, he helped Kurt into the bedroom and tucked him in. He placed a kiss on his forehead before journeying to the kitchen for a drink before bed.

"Did you have fun?" he asked Santana, who sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I did." Santana replied. "The fireworks were really good. What about you?"

"It was good day." He replied. "San, can I ask you something?

"Sure.' She replied.

"Do you love Brittany?" he asked.

"Come on." She groaned.

"You said I could ask." Blaine defended. She sighed.

"I don't know." Santana finally admitted.

"You look at her like I look at Kurt." Blaine replied. "You seem happier."

"She's unique...really one of kind." Santana agreed.

"She truly is. Oh, one more thing, what did she mean when she said that Kurt and I were dolphins?" Blaine asked. Santana chuckled before looking up at her best friend.

"She thinks dolphins are gay sharks." Santana told him. Blaine laughed, joining in with his best friend.

"Don't let this one go San, she's special."Blaine laughed before finishing his drink and getting up from the table.

"I won't." She muttered to herself as she watched Blaine go down the hall. Once in his bedroom, Blaine pulled on a pair of pajamas and then crawled into bed next to Kurt. As he lay there,his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend, he couldn't help but think about how fortunate he was. He was Kurt, who was beyond amazing, Santana, his best friend in the world, and two little babies on the way. How could life get any better?


	8. Chapter 8

With Santana ending her first trimester, she was finally feeling better. The puking had pretty much stopped and she was feeling more energized. Both Blaine and Kurt could both tell that very fact when she practically strutted into the kitchen one morning.

"Well, you're happy." Blaine replied.

"Yes, I am." Santana said. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because your demon spawns didn't make me puke my guts out this morning." Santana cheered.

"Well, I'm glad that they didn't make you do that." Blaine said getting up from the table. "But, can you not call them devil spawns?" he asked putting his hand on her belly.

"No. And, get your hand off my stomach before I bite it." She snapped. Kurt chuckled as he got up from the table and walked down the hallway.

"You tell him Santana!" Kurt yelled back.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Blaine retorted to his boyfriend. Kurt just laughed and continued down the hallway.

"So," Santana said. "I'm heading out. I'm meeting up with Brittany because I never see her anymore. It's hard to dance when you have two babies inside of you."

"Oooh, have fun." Blaine mused.

"Hey don't get like that." Santana replied. "At least I'm trying. You and Kurt don't even do anything anymore. You're like an old married couple."

"We are not!" Blaine defended.

"You totally are. You guys never go out for dinner or to a bar. Newsflash B, I'm the one who can't drink, not you." she reminded him. "You know, Kurt is a pretty amazing man. Not many men will move in with you and agree to raise kids that aren't his. So, make the most of your relationship before these little devils are born because after that you'll be wishing that you did more." Blaine sighed. He knew that Santana was right. He really should do more to show Kurt just how much he loved him.

"You're right." Blaine agreed. "I'll do something with him."

'Good." Santana replied. "I'll see you later." she called before leaving the house. After Santana left, Blaine waited a few minutes before Kurt came back into the kitchen.

"Did Santana leave?" Kurt asked.

"Yup, she went to go see Brittany." Blaine replied. "Kurt, how would you like to come on an adventure with me?" he asked.

"An adventure?" Kurt mused. "What kind of adventure?"  
"A fun one." Blaine replied, not wanting to give anything away. "Just trust me, okay."

"I trust you." Kurt told him. "When do we start?"

"Now." Blaine said. He took Kurt's hand and led him out of the house. They walked down a few blocks until they made it Central Park. Kurt beamed as Blaine practically began to run. He led Kurt to over to one of the many huge rocks and started going up it.

"Wait, wait wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "What are we doing?"

"Having an adventure!" Blaine told him. "You know I figure we should get a chance to act like kids before we actually have two of our own. Now, come on. Let's climb this rock." Kurt looked hesitant. "I thought you trusted me?" Blaine asked. At the sound of that, Kurt smiled and took his boyfriend's hand. The two of them pushed until finally they were at the top. "We made it!" Blaine said excitedly.

"We di-" Kurt screeched as he almost slipped, but Blaine was quick to catch him.

"Whoa, I've got you." Blaine said. "...always." Kurt blushed and pulled himself back up onto the rock.

"It's really beautiful up here." Kurt said looking out all around him.

"Let's get a picture." Blaine told him. "To remember this moment."

"Okay," Kurt replied pulling out his phone. He held his arm out and made sure the camera was facing their way and then snapped a few picture. "...We look like tourists." he laughed.

"So, what." Blaine replied. Then with a gleam in his eyes, he jumped from the rock down onto the grass.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You are crazy!" he yelled, as he scrambled down the rock onto the grass where Blaine was.

"Oh am I?" Blaine mused.

"Yeah," Kurt told him, giving him a slight push on the shoulder.

"Whoa Hummel, didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to push?" Blaine giggled. Kurt only laughed back and pushed him slightly again. "That's it." Blaine added as he ran forward and picked Kurt up into his arms.

"Put me down!" Kurt squealed, struggling and laughing in Blaine's arms. Eventually, Blaine tripped and fell to the ground and Kurt came crashing down on top of him.

"Oww." Blaine moaned and laughed breathlessly. Kurt, blush on his cheeks, just leaned down and kissed him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much better." Blaine replied. After the two of the were finished in Central Park, they decided to take a ride in one of the horse drawn carriages. They both piled into one and the driver flicked the reins to make the horse start moving. At first, it was quiet between the two of them as they took in the scene before them. It's amazing how you can live in New York every day, but still forget how truly beautiful it is.

"So," Kurt began. "You know,I feel like we don't really know about each other. We're going to have a family together. I want to know everything about you."

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

'How about where you grew up?" Kurt asked.

"I grew up in Lima Heights, Ohio." Blaine replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I lived in Lima. We were so close, but we never met." Blaine smiled. "What about your family? Do you have any siblings?" This was where Blaine fell silent.

"That's complicated." Blaine said. "I do have a brother, Cooper, he's older than me."

"And your parents?" Kurt asked softly.

"We don't have the best relationship." Blaine confessed. "I-" he started, but stopped.

"You can tell me." Kurt said, laying a hand on top of Blaine's.

"You know how hard the bullying can be in Ohio." Blaine began and Kurt nodded. "Well, on top of that, my parents weren't very supportive. T-they threw me out. I moved in with Santana, who had been my best friend since we were in elementary school. Her parents are more like parents to me than my own."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said. "I lost my mom, when I was just a kid...to cancer."

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine sighed.

"It was hard." Kurt said, tears up. "And, I like you didn't have the best high school experience. I was the only out gay kid at my school. I was checked into lockers and had slushies thrown in my face. It got a little better when my dad remarried and I got a step brother, Finn." Kurt said sadly. "...He passed away a few years ago."

"Kurt, I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you." Blaine said.

"And I can only imagine how hard you had it." Kurt said. "But, we're both past those times in our lives. We both have jobs that we liked and a wonderful home. And, to top it off, we have each other and two beautiful babies on the way." he said. "I hope those kids who bullied us know that they didn't knock us down. I wouldn't want anything different in my life right now." Blaine smiled and leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Kurt replied as he placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead. For the rest of the ride, they were silent and completely happy just being with each other. They realized that they had a lot in common in their pasts, but that wasn't what mattered now. All that matter was the promising future for them and their blossoming family.


	9. Chapter 9

If felt like the summer had flown by in an instant. It was full of new relationships and excitement from the impending arrival of the twins. But, now it was nearing the end of August and Blaine was going to have to go back to work. On the brightside, Santana was about nineteen weeks pregnant and at a point where the doctor could finally tell them the sex of the babies.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Kurt asked as the three of them walked down the street towards the subway. Santana just laughed.

"Blaine can't handle surprises." She said. "This is the kids who would search the house months before Christmas for presents when my parents hadn't even bought any yet."

"I don't hate surprises." Blaine defended. "I'd just rather know and be prepared. Plus, don't you want to go baby shopping and decorate the nursery Kurt?" he asked. "The genders of the babies are pretty important for that." Kurt gave him a smirk and Blaine knew that he had won that argument.

"Are you hoping for anything specific?" Santana asked. "Like two boys, two girls, one of each?"

"No." Blaine replied. "As long as their healthy I don't care what they are." he added as they piled onto the subway. It was crowded like normal, with no seats available. Santana grabbed onto a nearby pole and Blaine frowned. What was wrong with people? It's common sense to give up a seat for a pregnant woman. Still, no one moved. Blaine stood behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back as he held onto the pole with the other.

"B, I'm fine." Santana said, feeling his frustration.

"No, I don't want you to fall if we stop. People should know to give up their seats." Blaine retorted.

"This is New York." Santana told him. "People aren't always that considerate." she reminded him. Blaine agreed, but he wasn't happy about it. After about ten minutes on the subway, they made it to their stop and got off before walking up to the streets and into the clinic. They waited in the waiting room until a nurse called them back to the exam room where Santana changed into a gown and tried, but failed without Kurt and Blaine's help to get on the exam table.

"So, Santana, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked when he came in.

"Big." she replied, a hand on her stomach.

"Well, that's natural." the doctor laughed. "Since, you've got two in there. Let's be glad it's not three."

"Don't even joke about that." Santana snapped with a laugh.

"Well, let's get a look at these babies." The doctors said. He squirted some gel onto her stomach and the moved the ultrasound machine on her stomach. "And, here we are." he said pausing on two little blobs.

"Aww, you can see their little faces."Kurt exclaimed. Blaine smiled, he was glad that Kurt was so excited about the babies considering he hadn't wanted them in the first place.

"So, do you guys want to know the sexes of the babies?" the doctor asked. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes, that would be amazing."Blaine replied. The doctor smiled and looked back at the screen.

"Well, over here, I see that baby A is...a girl." he said. Santana's face lit up at the thought of a little girl to spoil. "And baby B is...a boy. You've got one of each." the doctor told them.

"Oh, this is amazing." Kurt said, embracing Blaine in a hug. Blaine felt like he could barely breathe he was so happy. This was so real. He was going to have a little girl and a little boy. This day couldn't get any better.

"How about some pictures for the family?" the doctor asked. They nodded and he printed out a couple pictures of the sonogram and handed them to Blaine.

"Thank you Doctor." Blaine said.

"You're welcome." he replied before leaving. "I'll see you guys at the next appointment." After he left, Santana changed and the three of them made their way out of the clinic.

"I'm so excited." Kurt said. "Can we go shopping now?"

"Sure," Blaine replied. "San, you want to come?" he asked.

"No, I'm tired." She replied. "I'm going to head home and take a nap. I'll see you guys later though."

"Okay," Blaine replied, giving her a hug before she left. Then, he and Kurt went in the opposite direction towards a cute little store they had seen with a lot of baby necessities. They walked in and it felt like they had been transported into a world that only consisted of only pink and blue items.

"Wow!" Blaine said as he looked around. "I hadn't realized how much stuff we'd truly need."

"Well, duh." Kurt replied with a laugh before running over to look at the cute baby clothing. "Oh, Blaine look how cute this is!" Kurt exclaimed holding up a pink frilly dress.

"Yup," Blaine agreed. Kurt continued to hold stuff up to Blaine and talk about it. Blaine nodded and smiled, but he wasn't really listening. All he could think about was how he couldn't afford all of this. Two babies meant that they would need to buy double the amount of stuff. Double the amount of bottles and diapers. Two cribs and not to mention the formula is not cheap either. And, having a boy and girl meant that they couldn't share clothing, so that was more to buy. Blaine was slowly beginning to wonder how they were going to pull this off. But, it wasn't like he had a choice now, so he needed to figure out a solution fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine felt himself dragging as he neared the end of his day. It was almost the end of September which meant that school was back in session. He had forgot how tiring teaching a class full of five year olds could be. But, luckily all that he had left to do was recess and that wasn't very hard. "Alright, kids, let's go line up at the door. It's time for recess." he announced. The kids cheered and then lined up at the door. Taking this week's line leaders hand, he led the kids outside and they ran in opposite directions onto different parts of the playground. Some days, Blaine would go and play with them, but today he was tired so he just stood against the wall and watched.

Over on the playground a bunch of the kids were playing around. This one girl, Lucy, who was really brave and daring decided that it was a good idea to walk on top of the monkey bars. She walked carefully trying not to fall. "Lucy, get down. You're going to fall." one of the other girls said, but Lucy didn't listen. She continued to walk. Blaine looked over at the playground just as Lucy lost her footing and fell to the hitting her head pretty hard. Blaine ran over immediately to the crying little girl.

"It's okay, It's okay.' he said trying to sooth Lucy. He went to move her when he realized that there was blood on his hands, and it was coming from Lucy's head. "Oh god," he murmured. Blaine took off his jacket and held it on the back of her head. "Emily, take my keys and go in the school and get the nurse. Tell her to call 911 okay." Emily nodded and then ran off.

"I want my mommy!" Lucy screamed. Blaine pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly, still holding his sweatshirt to her head.

"I know, but it's going to be okay." he reassured her. Soon enough, the nurse came out and looked at Lucy's head and agreed that she needed to go to the hospital. The ambulance was called and Lucy was put on a stretcher.

"Someone should go with her." The paramedic said.

"I'll go." Blaine said climbing into the ambulance. Lucy was still crying softly, so Blaine got down on her level and started to speak to her. He made her laugh and focus on something other than her head until they got the hospital. When they did make it, a doctor stitched up Lucy's head and Blaine stayed with her until her parents got there.

"Thank you so much for staying with her!" Lucy's mom exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"Your welcome. She was a trooper." Blaine replied. "I'll see you at school whenever you're feeling better, Lucy." he added.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson and I'll see you soon." Lucy replied from the hospital bed. Blaine gave her a smile and then began to walk out of the hospital. For the first time in two hours, Blaine felt like he could breathe again. He had never been so scared in his life. When Lucy's head had hit the pavement, he swore that his heart dropped out of his chest. If he felt like this for a child he had just met a month ago, he didn't know how he would handle it when one of his own children got hurt.

After taking the subway back home, he went inside and found Kurt on the couch reading a book. "Hey, you're home late." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I was at the hospital." Blaine began.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Is Santana okay?" Kurt rambled.

"Shh, we're both fine." Blaine said taking a seat next to him on the couch. "A little girl from my class feel and cracked her head open today on the playground. I went in the ambulance with her and waited for her parents to come to the hospital."

"Oh, is she okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Blaine replied. "A few stitches and she was good as new. But, oh my god, Kurt, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I can only imagine." Kurt said in agreement.

"I hope your calm when it comes to people getting injured because when it's our kids, I'm going to be a mess." Blaine said, with a slight laugh.

"You'll be fine." Kurt reassured him tucking his chin into Blaine's shoulder. "When the time comes you'll know what to do."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Maybe, Kurt was right. He had to stop thinking about these what if situations. If he didn't, he'd miss out on the joy of being a parent and when it comes down to it, that's the best thing about being a parent; seeing the smile on your child's face, comforting them when they're sad. He just needed to think about that and somehow everything would work out.


	11. Chapter 11

Time during the year went by quickly. Before they knew it, it was already November and Santana was already 30 weeks pregnant. The babies would be coming soon enough and they still had a lot to do. Blaine, Kurt, and even Santana surprisedly had gone shopping and picked out all that they would need to furnish and decorate the nursery. It had been really fun, that was until Blaine got the bill. Over 2000 dollars! That was how much their little shopping spree had costed. That was 2000 dollars spent before the babies were even born. He was a teacher. Once again, Blaine was thrown into a panic over the finances once again.

"Hey, you should head to bed." Kurt said placing his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"I will. I promise, I just have to finish up." Blaine told him.

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you in bed okay." he added pressing a kiss to his cheek. Blaine watched as Kurt walked off to the bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to go with him, but Blaine just couldn't draw himself away from the computer. He had to figure this money thing out. He stared intently at the laptop and before he knew it, it was morning.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. "Did you never go to bed?"

'How can I?" Blaine panicked. "This-This is never going to work!"

"Okay, Blaine just calm down."Kurt said softly. "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"No! I've looked at it for hours! There-theres no way to fix this." Blaine panicked.

"Okay, Blaine you're tired." Kurt said. "Let's just go lay down and we can talk about it after."

"No! I'm going broke!" Blaine said. "I'm going to have these two babies and no place to live! I won't be able to feed them and cloth them. Then, those people are going to take my kids away."

"Your kids?" Kurt asked softly. "I-I thought that they were our kids."

"But, they're not!" Blaine yelled. "There mine. They're my back-up plan and I'm responsible for them. You're not legally obligated to do anything for them. You can leave at any time."

"You know what?" Kurt said with tears in his eyes. "Maybe, I will." After grabbing a few things, Kurt left the apartment. As soon as Kurt had left, Blaine knew he had made a mistake.

"Oh what did I do? What did I do?" he muttered to himself. He had really screwed up now.

Two weeks had passed by since Kurt had left. Blaine had been calling him, but he wouldn't answer. Now, it was the day before Thanksgiving. The three of them had planned to spend it together. "Maybe, maybe he'll come back…for the holiday." Blaine said in a hopeful voice.

"B, just give him sometime. You hurt him, but Kurt loves you." Santana said, groaning slightly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I just have some back pain. But, you know when tons of weight is pulling on your back that's pretty normal." Santana replied.

"Are you sure? Isn't back pain a sign you could be in labor?" Blaine said.

"I'm fine B." Santana assured him. "I'm just going to go lay down for little bit." Blaine nodded and then pulled out his phone again. He dialed Kurt's number for practically the 100th time.

"Umm...hi Kurt." he started. "It-It's Blaine...if you didn't you know see the caller id. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry...again...for what I said. I hope that you'll come to Thanksgiving tomorrow like we planned. I'm-I'm really sorry again." he said, ending the phone call. Blaine sighed. He really hoped that Kurt would forgive him.

A few hours had passed since he called Kurt, and Blaine had decided to take a nap. He was woken up by Santana's painful sounding screams. He ran to the bathroom and found Santana sitting on the edge of the tub in tears. "I-I'm bleeding. Blaine, I'm bleeding. Something is wrong."

'Okay, okay." Blaine said. "We need to get to the hospital. Can you walk?" Santana nodded tears running down her face. Blaine put an arm around her and helped her up. They went outside and Blaine hailed a cab. Once it stopped, Blaine helped Santana in. "We need to go to New York Memorial Hospital." he told the cabbie. The man nodded and then drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse, seeing how much pain Santana was in, ran over. She helped Santana in a bed and a doctor examined her.

"Okay, Miss Lopez, you have a condition called preeclampsia." the doctor said.

"What's that?" she cried. "Where's Blaine? I need Blaine? These are his babies."

"Okay, we'll get Blaine." the doctor said. The doctor went outside into the hallway and called to Blaine.

"How is Santana?" Blaine asked

"She has a condition called preeclampsia, which means that her blood pressure is getting dangerously high." the doctor told him.

"H-how do we treat it?" Blaine asked.

"The only cure is to deliver the babies by c-section." the doctor said.

"B-but it's too early." Blaine said.

"That babies have a very good chance, but Santana if we don't deliver the babies could die." The doctor replied.

"Do the c-section." Blaine said. The doctor nodded and then went back into Santana's room to prep her. It was then that Blaine pulled his phone out and dialed Kurt's number.

"Blaine, please stop…" was all that Kurt got out.

"Kurt…" Blaine said his voice breaking up.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Santana has to have a c-section. She has preeclampsia and they said she could die if she didn't have the surgery to deliver the babies." Blaine stammered. "I want to do what's best for Santana, but I'm so scared for the babies. I-I just I need you. I'm sorry for what I said. I was tired and not thinking clearly."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kurt said. "I'll be there soon okay."

"Okay, Kurt, thank you." Blaine said. After that Blaine paced up and down the hallway waiting for the babies to be born. At one point he heard crying and his heartbeat raced. Blaine waited and soon enough a nurse opened the door with two bassinets.

"Are they-?" he asked.

"They're both fine." the nurse replied. "They can both breathe on their own, but they're still a little underweight, so they'll have to stay in the NICU until they gain it."

"C-can I hold them?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." The nurse replied. Blaine took a seat on the nearby bench and the nurse placed one baby in each arm.

"Hi babies." he said, tear of happiness in his eyes. "I'm your daddy. You're both so beautiful." As he looked down at his babies, he couldn't contain how happy he was. They were both so beautiful.

"Blaine?" he heard. Blaine looked up and he saw Kurt. His face lit up and Kurt walked over. He was as captivated with the babies as Blaine was.

"Do you want to hold one of our kids?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded his head and accepted the baby girl into his arms. It was then that they both realized that nothing else mattered. They would figure out any problems. All that mattered was their little family.

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine went to see Santana. "Hey San," Blaine said.

"How are the babies?" She asked.

"Do you want to see them?" Blaine asked and she nodded. Kurt walked in the room with both babies in his arms. He placed them into Santana's arms.  
"They're so beautiful." She said. "Do they have names?"

"Sofia Rose and Nicholas Matthew." Blaine replied. Santana just smiled and then leaned down and kissed each of their head. Today had started out scary, but now it couldn't be better. The babies were here and they were healthy. That was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

It may be hard to believe, but a month flew by and it was finally time for Sofia and Nicholas to head home. Both babies were over five pounds, their desired weight, and ready to head home with their very eager daddies.

"I can't believe it's finally time to take them home." Blaine said in disbelief as he pulled a pink polka-dotted sleeper onto Sofia's little body.

"I know." Kurt agreed as he did the same to Nicholas. "But, it is. These little peanuts finally get to go home." After both babies were dressed and in their car seats, Kurt and Blaine made there way out into the hallway. They said goodbye to the nurses who had taken such good care of Sofia and Nicholas and then they headed out to the front of the hospital where a cab was waiting. Blaine got in the back with a carseat on either side of him and Kurt got in the front seat by the drive.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Blaine cooed to the two babies. He simply couldn't believe that there were really his babies. Even though they were twins, they were so different. Sofia, for example, was an early bird, while Nick was definitely not. Whenever Kurt and he went to the NICU to visit Sofia would always be up and Nick would be sleeping peacefully. And,although, parents aren't supposed to pick favorite children, doesn't mean that children don't pick favorite parents. Nicholas favored Kurt. He settled immediately for Kurt, unlike Blaine would he would cry for hours on end for. Sofia was a daddy's girl and loved Blaine to death. She seemed to tolerate Kurt, but unlike her brother would much rather be nestled in Blaine's arms.

Shortly, they arrived home. Kurt and Blaine each took a carrier and went inside. Santana had already told them she was staying at Brittany's for the night, so Kurt and Blaine could be alone with the babies, so the apartment was empty. "Well, here we are guys, home sweet home." Blaine announced. He and Kurt looked down at the babies. They seemed less than thrilled. After that they rest of the night went as well as can be expected. Sofia and Nicholas didn't really sleep too much, it was okay.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine each said nested next to one another on the couch with a baby in their arms. They were both exhausted, but still happy. "So, this gets easier right?" Kurt laughed.

"Probably not." Blaine replied, giving Kurt a kiss. And, he was right. It didn't get easier, but they loved every minute of it.

Now, a year later, they couldn't believe how happy their little family was. The twins were one now and growing so fast. Everyone was at the house to celebrate the milestone.

"Okay, guys, here's your cakes." Blaine said setting down a small cake in front of each baby. They seemed hesitant at first, but Sofia was the first to tear into it. She slammed her chubby little hands into the icing and smashed the cake. Following, his sister's lead, Nicholas grabbed some cake and rubbed it all over his head. Everyone laughed and Blaine stood with the camera capturing every moment. He was glad that this was his life. He had Kurt and two beautiful babies. In reality, maybe his back-up plan should have been his original plan all along.


End file.
